goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Regina gets her Flu shot
This is the aftermath of Vyond Character Elimination Season 4. Transcript *(We see Regina in the monster child room playing as Zelda in Super Smash Bros Ultimate on her Nintendo Switch that's hooked up to her TV. Her 4 sacred beast friends Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth are with her) *Regina: Man, it's good to be back home after competing in Vyond Character Elimination Season 4. Too bad I didn't win, hopefully I will win in the future seasons. What do you say boys. *Bing Bong: Yes. *Reggie: Yes. *Classified: Yes. *Sharptooth: Yes. *Regina: That's what I want to hear. *(Maria Renard and Sailor Saturn walk in as Maria Renard turns off the TV) *Regina: Hey! What did you both do that for, I was going to get ready for the future seasons of Vyond Character Elimination when I come back! *Maria Renard: Regina, we have exciting news to tell you. *Regina: What is it? *Sailor Saturn: The time for your very first flu shot has came, we don't want you to get sick from malaria or scarlet fever. Let's go to Chuck D. Head's office for your flu shot. *(At Chuck D. Head's office) *(We see Regina, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth scheming in the waiting room) *Regina: Man, the wait could be long, I wonder if there's something around this office I could do? *(Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth discover an arcade room with lots of arcade machines all set on free play) *Sharptooth: Hey Regina, we found an arcade room, let's go to the arcade room. *Regina: Yes. *(Regina, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth leave as we then cut to Sailor Saturn and Maria Renard in the waiting room. Goldie from Goldie and Bear is scared as Angewmon and LadyDevimon also sat with them.) *Goldie: No way, I'm not getting the flu shot, I'd rather stay home and watch Motto to Love Ru. *Angewomon: It doesn't matter Goldie, you're getting the flu shot because you cheated off of Female Kana's test. *LadyDevimon: When we get home, you will go to your room and do nothing until the pain goes away. *Maria Renard: Oh hey Angewomon. *Angewomon: Hi Maria Renard. *Sailor Saturn: What are you doing in the waiting room anyways? *LadyDevimon: We're here to take Goldie for her flu shot because she has been very naughty, she's been doing everything pornographic, killing innocent people and making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings. So we're taking her to get a flu shot so she will stop doing those things. *(Meanwhile, back with Regina and her 4 monster friends) *(We see Regina playing Frogger in the Frogger arcade cabinet, while Bing Bong is playing Big Buck Safari, Reggie is playing Qix, Classified is playing Space Invaders and Sharptooth is playing as Lizzie in Rampage) * * * * * * * * *Maria Renard: (Offscreen) Regina, it's time for your flu shot. Your name has been called! *(Cut to: Regina, Maria Renard, Sailor Saturn, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth in Chuck D. Head's room. Chuck D. Head was asking Maria Renard) *Chuck D. Head: Now who will be getting the flu shot? *Maria Renard: Regina will. *Chuck D. Head: Regina, do you mind if you will take off your boots and your nylons? *Regina: Yes. *takes off her boots and her black nylons, she then sits on the bed as Chuck D. Head gets the needle out *Chuck D. Head: Okay little girl. *Regina: Look, let's talk this thing over sir. I'm not a little girl. I'm a werewolf princess, just call me werewolf girl or by my real name Regina. *Chuck D. Head: Sorry, anyways come here for your flu shot. it will hurt a lot, but don't listen to it. The pain only lasts for 35-50 minutes. *Regina: * * * Category:X gets a flu shot Category:Precure show Category:Videos by Elephant012 Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Monster tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos